Hive Five or Six Oneshots
by lily23
Summary: I'm taking requests. Why don't they have a section for WykkydWicked?Ch6: Important author's note read.
1. Wicked in a dress

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.

It all started when at the beginning where all stories start. There was only one question why was _he_ the one in the dress. Now he looked like the Goth Titan, who could be mistaken for his sister. Just because he was gone and they needed a girl, he was first choice. The bastards. He glared at them and tugged at the skirt.

"What's wrong with you?" Billy

"No one's gonna recognize ya." Clone

"Ya, you look like a girl." That one got a vase in the face.

The other guys snickered. Oh he was going to get them. They had put him in a dress for one of the stupidest reasons ever. To see what girls talk about in the bathroom and to find the reason they always go with a buddy. Although, he was a bit curious.

They all went to the mall, because that's where most girls hang out. They shooed him into the bathroom, and he slowly stepped in. So very slowly.

He walked in and surveyed the area. It looked like a men's bathroom, minus the urinals and there was no wadded paper stuck on the ceiling. The door creaked opened and he jumped into a stall.

"So did you see Inuyasha last night?"

"Yeah it was so romantic, then he ruined it."

"Then she sat him." Sat him? OMG, They're speaking in tongues!

The girls exited the bathroom after primping their hair. Two more stepped in.

"The joys of the mall of shopping is great, yes, friend Raven?" Raven?

"Right, Starfire." Starfire? _Oh no. _

A look of horror crossed his features. He leaned on the door. The lock gave way and he tumbled out. He righted himself and stood up. He washed his hands like nothing had happened.

"Oh Hello, friend. Are you enjoying the mall of shopping?" Was she talking to him?

"Friend, why do you not answer?" Crap.

He pointed to his throat hoping she would figure it out and leave him alone.

"Oh I am sorry. Would you like to shop with us?" For the love of-

The red girl grabbed his arm and the other girls and took off. Stores rushed past as the girl searched for whatever she was looking for. He coulda sworn he saw the guys. He looked back and they waved to him. They'd get theirs.

The alien girl stopped at a store. Wicked looked up with horror. _JC Penny's. _ She walked through the store. He couldn't get away the girl still holding on to his arm. He contemplated knawing his arm off to safety, but that would raise suspicions. And the question why he was in dress. A women sprayed perfume on them and it blocked he airway and he started to cough, but no sound came out. The dark girl looked at him suspiously. They had never met, but he had been told of her, and he wondered if she had been told of him. He smelled his arm. Gah, it was an excruciating blend of cranberries and grapes. It was all he could take. He jerked out of her hold when she was distracted and made a run for it.

He threw himself out of the mall, and rushed down the street. His friends had ditched him. He slowed to a walk. He didn't teleport, because if he saw them soon he would beat the crap out of them. If Jinx could do it, so could he. I mean, she may be powerful, but she's not that strong.

"Hey, baby." And now he was getting hit on? Did he really look like a girl? He kept walking and looked at a mirror. His hair was straight down, making his hair look like Kagome's if she had just cut straight across right above her shoulder. The shirt was white and loose. The skirt was black and right above the knee. White socks bunched up hiding ankles and manly feet. He actually looked like a girl.

He ended up at the tower around 12am.They were watching wrestling.

"And we are about to witness the end of the match. This will be a moment never witnessed befo-"

The power went out.

"Noooooo"

"Oh come on."

"I'm blind"

"That's my leg"

"Gah, get off me"

Revenge was sweet.


	2. A voice

A voice

Once there was a boy who lost his voice. He knew not where he came from nor why he looked the way he did. His name was Kid Wicked. He constantly thought of this. The sirens sounded the alarms as targets appeared on the screen. They were going to steal a huge diamond and a cursed book. They snuck in undetected, Gizmo having disabled the security. Unfortunately the Titans, who he had never fought before, came after them. There was a scuffle he attacked anyone who got to close to him, since he was the odd one out. Eventually, he turned and she turned around.

Raven.

He had never met her, but he knew ho she was.

Their lack of battle had caused everyone else to stop.

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"Who are you?" The surprise on her face. She was scared.

"_Sister_." The voice came out as only a whisper. There were mixed reactions.

"What the-?" metal man

"Wicked can talk?" Billy.

"He's trying to trick you, Raven." Hair boy

"What the heck?" Jinx

"Dude, that's not right." Green Dude.

"He's the do-gooder's brother?" Giz

"That's her brother?" Alien girl.

"I didn't _see_ that coming?" See-more

"What happened?" Mammoth

"No." Raven

"Sister." The voice crackled from years of unuse.

"No!" She hit him and he jumped back. He rushed her, and they began to grapple.

"Sister."

Things began to explode and portals began to open. Their powers were beginning to mix. They pushed off of each other breathing heavy. The room fell silent once more. The Hive Five grabbed Wicked and dragged him back to their lair.

At the lair.

"Whoa, you can talk. Why'd ya never talk before?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Sister?"

"No it must have been my mistake."

At the tower.

"That was your brother."

"No I was an only child."

"But he said."

"He was mistaken."

They were really good liars.


	3. Home

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.

Just a notice if you want updates I need requests. Ideas, my muse is on break. Here is a total random story that I'm making up as I go along.

_It was so quiet. So very quiet. _

He hated the quiet. It felt so empty and there were so many things unsaid. The quiet was something Kid Wykkyd was almost used to. He often wondered why people were quiet by choice when all he and Jericho wanted was to be heard.

_So very lonely._

Jericho was a 'friend' of his. The only similarity is their silence. Aside from Jericho, he had other friends. The Hive Five were the vast majority.

_And it was cold, too. He didn't like the cold._

The Hive Five underground tower, there's an oxymoron for you, used to be very cold only because their leader Jinx liked it cold. Then she left the Hive Five turning to the side of good. Soon after, she unfroze her friends. The tower is warm now.

_It's also wet. _

He wasn't sure if it was raining or something, but all he knew was that he was getting wet fast. Kid Wykkyd, stirred from his thoughts, looked up and found his eyes pegged with water droplets. Definitely raining. He continued walking down the paved sidewalk ignoring the stares of the passersby. The pitter-patter of the rain and the constant slaps against the concrete were the only sounds.

He looked away from the sky to find himself in front of a window covered with a sheet of water. He leaned against the glass, using one arm to block the rain away and the other to dry a hole in the window. The glass only smudged underneath his fingers.

He turned away from the window and continued his trek down the street. If there had been a single area of his clothes that had been untouched by the rain, it was well drenched by know.

He stepped off the curb and into a puddle that came up to his knees. He sat on the sidewalk and let the water rushing into the drain pass under his feet. He pushed off of the curb almost falling into the puddle again, this time face first.

A fast paced car rushed passed him creating a huge wave. He let out a shudder as the air tried to pull more of his thermal energy. He wrapped his cloak around himself and ended up in a large room. The hot air almost burned him. The occupants of the room were watching wrestling.

It was never quiet here. And for that he was glad.

Author Note: Need requests and reviews.


	4. Thoughts

Notes: Um, about the request with Robin is that the only thing you wanted to happen? If you give me some more detail it will be more to your liking. Also, the requests can be about the other Hive Five. But only the _Hive Five_.

Prompt: Kid Wykkyd's thought on his teammates.

Kid Wykkyd sat on the couch, the antics of his teammates going on in the background.

To his left playing video games with himself was Billy Numerous. He was a bit conceited and didn't have to many friends, but you would to, if you always had someone to tell you what you wanted to hear. He was nice though.

Sitting at the computer was Gizmo. He was part of the originally part of the Hive five and was the youngest and smartest of all of them. He was sort of Jinx and Mammoth's little brother. He was a bit immature always calling people names.

Standing next to him was Jinx. She was their leader and the only girl. She was a bit uptight and thought all the boys immature. She had left them to join the forces of good, but came back later on finding her decision rash.

Raiding the fridge was Mammoth. He was really _big_. He was strong, too. He wasn't that smart, but he wasn't stupid, as most people would assume. He liked food and to sleep.

Probably in his room was See-more. He was a walking pun machine. He enjoys reading and looking at girls naked. Or so he says. It turns out he doesn't really do it. He just says it to make the blush or something. He was part of the Hive Five with Private Hive before PH went insane.

And Kid Wykkyd himself was trying to drown out the noise.

AN: How was that? It just kinda died at the end.


	5. bILLY VS bOB

An: I got declined from the Nexus. I didn't want to play Professor Chang anyway. I don't really know anything about him. And Kid Wykkyd doesn't have a section.

Billy Numerous versus Bob

"So partner' you think you can handle Billy Numerous?" Billy stated, his multiples surrounding him. One of them cracked his knuckles. Western music playing in the back room.

"Hello Tommy." The Bobs said with a smile.

"Names' Billy. _Charge_."

The two sides raced at each other with a clash. A Billy and Bob started grappling neither wavering. A large dust cloud forms.

"Come 'er, you"

"Come now Jimmy"

"My name aint Jimmy"

"Ya"

"Now, Jack"

"Ya, freak"

"That's not nice, Phyllus."

pause

"How the heck do you get Phyllus out of Billy?"

"Never mind that! Get him."

(Then the author got bored and couldn't continued. I need ideas)

Then it rained. The Bobs turned into tofu, and the Billy's got wet. Have you ever gotten plastic wet. That just sucks.

The end.

Phyllus: The girl version of Billy's name from the gender bender universe.

Yeah, I used the same joke.


	6. Author's note

Authors Note:

Ending of last chapter: remember that episode with Bb, the moped, and the evil tofu. Well if you get the Bobs wet, they turn into tofu. And Billy suit is mad of plastic/ rubber and like jeans plastic is a bitch to get off if it's wet.

Pimps: Pimps have invaded the Nexus. You probably don't know what I mean. The nexus is like lobby for the universe hotel. Everyone from all the different universes and alternate universes are there. Someone made pimp versions of the Titans. Why has somehow destroyed my ability to write as of know so yeah.

Warning-this link contains mature content like pimps and hoes. I am not resposinble for scaring you for like in anyway.

http/community. I know the title says _oneshots. _Not oneshot, right? It's a bunch of them.


End file.
